To Star
by got7story
Summary: Fall in love with you. This star can get a little close. Main pair : PepiGyeom; Slight : JJp; Yugbam of GOT7. check it.


Bagaimana bisa aku selalu memperhatikannya?

Bagaimana bisa aku hanya tersenyum jika melihatnya saja?

Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai hal hal bodoh yang dia lakukan?

Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai pria bodoh ini, kekanakan, tak tau malu?

Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh hati terhadapnya?

.

.

.

 **Fall in love with you**

Main pair

PepiGyeom

.

Slight

JJp

Yugbam

Jinson

.

" **Kau tau, aku seperti ini karena aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak tidak maksudku aku selalu memperhatikanmu, ah bukan itu bukan tapi dalam artian kau pikirkan saja sendiri, maknae bodoh!"**

.

"aku pikir kau menyukai Jaebum hyung, karena itu aku bersikap seperti ini. Kau bersikap seperti itu kepada yang lain, makanya aku juga seperti itu kepadamu."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, awal musim dingin**_

 **Hari ini adalah fanmeet terakhir untuk promosi album Mad dari Boyband yang beranung di JYP Ent, GOT7. Banyak fans yang sudah mengantri untuk meminta tanda tangan kepada para member. Banyak di antara mereka yang berinteraksi dengan fans. Ada yang menunjukkan aegyo, bermain gunting batu kertas, mendapatkan mainan dari fans dan lainnya. Tak jarang mereka juga sering menggoda para fans lainnya atau berebut fans atau juga mereka berpura pura menjadi fans. Untuk sesi acara kali ini adalah mereka dapat berinteraksi dengan fans dengan turun dari panggung atau bermain kejar kejaran yang biasa di lakukan yugyeom atau bambam. Membaur dengan fans, bermain dengan fans, memang itu tujuan dari acara fanmeet yang biasa di lakukan para idol idol sekarang.**

 **Tapi ada salah satu member GOT7 yang hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan salah satu membernya yang sedang berinteraksi dengan fans, memberikan sexy dance nya yang biasa di minta fans lainnya. Terlalu serius memperhatikan maknaenya dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum manis saat sang maknae terjatuh melakukan sexy dancenya. Senyum tulus yang hanya dia tunjukan saat melihat tingkah aneh sang maknae. Dia, Park Jinyoung. Yang selalu menjahili, membully, mengganggu, memukul apapun kepada maknae GOT7 itu. Tapi tetap saja di balik tingkah iseng sang umma, selalu ada sifat asli yang di sembunyikannya. Sifat penyayang dan perhatian yang selalu di milikinya dan juga perasaan aneh itu. Perasaan yang ntah semenjak kapan mulai muncul. Yang ntah semenjak kapan dia ingin terus membuang perasaan itu, karena dia menganggap itu bukan hal yang wajar yang harus dia miliki. Yang semakin hari di fikirkan semakin besar pula perasaan aneh itu.**

.

.

.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara gemuruh air dari atap mobil. Mereka semua sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi masing masing. Lelah yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Setelah berminggu minggu lamanya mereka mempromosikan album terbaru mereka dan ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu dengan fans dan setelahnya mereka akan mendapatkan istirahat sementara sebelum mereka aktif kembali dengan album winter mereka. Cuaca di luar terlihat sangat mendung dan gelap. Biasanya jika berhubungan dengan mendung selalu di dukung dengan suasana hati yang gundah. Tapi tidak dengan seseorang di dalam mobil ini. Dia terlihat tersenyum bahagia sambil terus memandang langit gelap dan sesekali melirik ke arah samping kiri dia dan tersenyum kembali, lalu memandang langit kembali, dan melirik ke arah membernya dan seterusnya. Dia tidak berhenti tersenyum. Sambil menatap pantulan membernya dia bergumam 'saranghae'.

.

.

.

 **Mereka semua sudah sampai ke dorm dan menempati kamar masing masing, melanjutkan mimpi mereka yang sempat tertunda. Tapi lain halnya dengan sang umma, dia masih membuka matanya tak bisa tidur. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuka laptop dan melihat acara Vapp mereka melalui handphone nya. Laptop hanya di gunakan untuk melihat berita dan membuka fansite GOT7. Dia lebih fokus melihat Vapp mereka yang berada di After School Club Behind The Scene. Acara Vapp dimana kamera fokus pada setiap kegiatan member. Dan yang membuat Jinyoung kecewa adalah dimana kamera fokus pada maknae groupnya dan menampilkan tulisan 'should I kill Park Jinyoung?' dan Yugyeom mengulangi kalimat itu lagi dan lagi.**

" **haaah kenapa aku terlalu memkirkan maknae bodoh ini." Geram Jinyoung saat sadar dia terlalu terbawa suasana.**

 **Jinyoung mencoba mencari udara segar di balkon dengan membawa segelas air dingin dan cemilan lainnya. Mengingat apa yang di katakan maknae nya di acara itu membuat Jinyoung sedikit kesal. Pasalnya, hanya pada Jinyoung saja si giant maknae itu berani melakukan hal hal aneh. Jinyoung hanya senang menjahili Yugyeom tapi maknae itu selalu membalas dengan berlebih.**

" **dasar tak peka." Dengus Jinyoung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini mereka mendapat libur 3 hari. Tapi hari libur ini tidak di sia siakan hyung line untuk membuat lirik di album repackage mereka untuk winter. Dan berakhirlah liburan mereka di studio untuk membuat lirik. Kim Yugyeom yang memang kamarnya dapat melihat langsung ke kamar Park Jinyoung tidak sengaja melihat hyung nya sedang memasukkan baju ke dalam ransel besarnya.

Rentetan pertanyaan yang di ajukan Yugyeom hanya angin lalu bagi Jinyoung setelah melihat apa yang di lakukan Yugyeom pada barang barang yang telah Jinyoung rapikan. Sekalinya maknae iseng tetap iseng. Jinyoung pikir Yugyeom akan membantunya atau hanya sekedar bertanya basa basi, tapi tetap saja namanya juga maknae pasti ada saja ulah nya yang membuat Jinyoung kesal.

Setelah mengusir Yugyeom keluar Jinyoung terpaksa merapikan kembali barang bawaannya. Sumpah serapah sudah dia keluar untuk maknae kebesaran tulang itu. Tapi saat Jinyoung merapikan bajunya dia sempat tersenyum yang membuat pipinya menjadi merah. Dan Yugyeom dapat melihat pipi merah itu sebelum dia keluar dari kamar.

' maaf hyung hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan.' Gumam Yugyeom.

.

.

.

 **Saat ini para hyung line sedang makan siang dan juga membeli cemilan untuk mereka nanti di studio yang akan memakan waktu berhari hari, dan pasti mereka juga akan lupa waktu untuk makan. Hanya obrolan obrolan kecil di antara mereka dan membahas tema music mereka kali ini tentang apa. Sesampainya di ruang studio, mereka langsung bersiap di tempat masing masing melakukan pekerjaannya.**

 **Sudah berjam jam mereka terkurung. Bosan mulai menghampiri Park Jinyoung. Dengan segala ide iseng yang dia punya, dia mulai menjahili Jackson yang hanya menggambar sedari tadi. Tidak mungkin dia berani menjahili Jaebum yang sedang fokus seperti ini. Apalagi jika dia berani menjahili Mark, sumpah serapah akan keluar dari mulut kekasih Mark(karena Mark tidak bisa marah, maka Jackson yang akan bertindak). Alhasil Jackson yang menjadi korban keisengan Jinyoung.**

" **Jackson, hush hush. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Jinyoung yang sepertinya sudah mulai bosan di ruangan itu.**

" **aku menggambar, kenapa? Kau bosan?" tanya Jackson yang sepertinya tau akan sikap jahil Jinyoung yang sebentar lagi keluar.**

" **boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Jinyoung hati hati. Jinyoung mengubah semua ide kreatifnya saat di lihat Jackson tak terlalu bersemangat untuk di kerjai.**

" **hmmmm …"**

" **mmmmm saat kau dengan Mark hyung dulu, siapa yang mengatakan lebih dulu?" Jinyoung sadar pertanyaannya menarik perhatian mereka yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan Jinyoung juga sadar bahwa dia bertanya kepada orang yang salah. Dan ini menjadi malam yang sial bagi Park Jinyoung.**

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan hyung line, para maknae kembali melakukan aktivitasnya masing masing. Youngjae di minta Jinyoung untuk memasak, menyiapkan makanan untuk para bungsu bungsu yang haus akan makanan. Karena itu saat ini Youngjae berada di dapur mengecek kebutuhan mereka untuk tiga hari ke depan. Di kamar maknae line, bisa kita lihat Bambam hanya fokus dengan laptopnya dan Yugyeom hanya mendengarkan lagu melalui handphone nya menggunakan headseat sambil terus menatap pintu kamar Jinyoung.

"Bam, kau mau ikut ke studio tidak?" Yugyeom membuka pembicaraan lalu membuang headset yang dia pakai.

"sekarang? Kenapa tidak besok saja?" Bambam menjawab sambil terus bermain laptopnya.

"lupakan." Yugyeom menjawab malas. "Bam." Yugyeom memanggil Bambam tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu kamar Jinyoung.

"apa sih Gyeom, kau kenapa?" tanya Bambam, saat dia melihat Yugyeom hanya menatap dengan pandangan kosong ke pintu di depannya.

"arraseo. Kau ijin saja dulu dengan Jae hyung. Aku akan mengganti pakaian ku dulu." Jawab Bambam final yang mengerti akan tatapan Yugyeom.

.

.

.

 **Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam, dan seharusnya itu adalah waktu dimana kita harus mengistirahatkan mata. Tapi tidak untuk mereka. Setelah mendapat penjelasan tentang maksud dari pertanyaan Jinyoung, dan berakhir dengan 'sesi curhat antar member' yang membuat mereka melupakan tujuan utama mereka, membuat lirik lagu. Sekarang mereka terlihat lebih fokus ke pekerjaan mereka. Mark dan Jackson sedang membuat lirik rapp mereka. Jinyoung yang sedang fokus membuat lirik lagu dan Jaebum yang berada di depan computer untuk mencocokkan lirik dengan melodi yang dia buat.**

 **Sulit bagi Jinyoung untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dia selalu teringat perkataan hyung hyung nya tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jaebum tau apa yang di pikirkan jinyoung saat ini.**

" **masih memikirkan yang tadi?" tanya Jaebum**

" **tidak hyung, aku hanya bingung harus memulai darimana." Jawab Jinyoung dengan helaan nafasnya yang berat**

" **maaf aku tak bisa membantu banyak. Tapi mungkin kau bisa menuangkannya di lagu kita ini. Buatlah lirik yang menggambarkan perasaanmu atau sebaliknya." Jaebum menyentuh pundak Jinyoung dengan sayang. Tak membantu banyak tapi mungkin itu adalah jalan keluar yang tepat.**

 **Jinyoung membuat lirik lagu yang mungkin memang cocok dengan suasana hatinya, bukan lagu cinta melainkan penyesalan yang di alami seseorang ketika meninggalkan orang yang ternyata di cintainya selama ini. 'mungkin seperti ini lebih baik' Jinyoung bermonolog.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya para maknae pergi bersama ke gedung agency, dengan Youngjae membawa makan malam untuk di makan bersama. Belum ada satu hari di tinggal mereka sudah mencari hyung hyungnya, maklum mereka terlalu di manja para hyungnya. Selama perjalanan Yugyeom hanya diam dan sesekali melihat jalanan di luar. Tak terlalu ramai karena waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. 'haruskah sekarang? Atau nanti setelah promosi winter selesai? Atau tak usah aku katakan sama sekali? Tapi nanti Jaebum hyung pasti melangkah lebih dulu? Aiisshhh' Yugyeom berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Saat memasuki gedung agency Yugyeom hanya diam dan mengikuti hyungnya dari belakang. Saat sampai di ruang latihan mereka, Yugyeom tak masuk ke dalam dan hanya diam mematung sambil terus menatap bayangan seseorang dari kaca latihan. Di bayangan itu dia melihat Jaebum sedang menyelimuti Jinyoung jaketnya. Yugyeom tau jaket itu milik Jaebum, dan Yugyeom juga tau jika yang sedang tidur adalah Jinyoung, alhasil Yugyeom berjalan mundur dan keluar dari agency.

"kau kenapa keluar Yugyeom, kau kan yang mengajak mereka ke sini. Kenapa kau malah kabur?" Yugyeom berbicara sendiri.

*1 new message from Park Jinyoung

'kau kemana? Kata Bambam kau yang mengajak kemari. Tapi kau sendiri menghilang? Dimana kau sekarang?"

.

.

.

 **Jinyoung merasa puas dengan hasil yang di dapatnya. Ternyata lirik lagunya di terima oleh PDnim untuk album winter mereka. Walaupun melody lagu bukan dia yang membuat setidaknya lirik lagu miliknya sudah di terima. Untuk album selanjutnya dia akan berusaha untuk membuat satu lagu ciptaannya sendiri.**

" **ini kau yang buat hyung?" Tanya seseorang tepat di belakang Jinyoung. Itu Yugyeom.**

" **hmmm aku yang buat sendiri. Dan akan masuk list album winter kita." Jinyoung membalasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang di belakangnya.**

" **kau sedang apa? Kertas apaan ini?"**

" **aku bingung, judul apa yang tepat untuk lagu ini."**

" **coba aku lihat liriknya."**

 **Mereka berdua sama sama diam dan berfikir untuk menentukan lirik yang tepat untuk lagu ini.**

" **gangeneun sumanheun byeoldeuri su nohajyeo itgo  
geogien gati heulleogago  
sipeun yeppeun byeol hanaga isseo  
i byeoreun jogeumman gakkawo jideorado  
jogeumman meoreojyeodo ibyeori doeneun geoya**

 **di lirik ini kau seperti sedang bercerita ada sebuah bintang cantik. Bagaimana jika '** 이.별 _ **'**_ _ **?"**_

 **"the star maksudmu?"**

 _"_ **iyaiya kau seperti menceritakan ada sebuah bintang cantik tapi kau mengabaikannya, padahal kau sselalu terus bersamanya selama ini. Di saat bintang itu menghilang kau hanya diam dan mengekspresikannya melalui tulisan tulisan yang kau buat. Bagaimana?" Yugyeom menjelaskan dengan semangat.**

" **hmmm boleh juga. Masuk akal juga sih sepertinya. Baiklah aku akan memberikan judul itu saja. Thank you Gyeom."**

" **ini untuk siapa hyung? Sepertinya kau menyesal sekali melupakannya, atau kau ingin melupakannya?" Tanya Yugyeom. Jinyoung yang di tanya seperti itu tiba tiba diam dan berhenti menulis.**

" **bukan untuk siapa siapa. Aku ke ruang rekaman dulu ya Gyeom, terima kasih sudah mau membantu." Jinyoung bubur keluar sebelum mukanya berubah menjadi merah padam.**

" **ini untuk kau!" Jinyoung bersandar pada pintu setelah menutup pintu ruang latihan mereka.**

.

.

.

Yugyeom merasa kesal, geram dan putus asa. Pasalnya saat ini mereka sedang latihan vocal, tapi yang di dapatnya hanya moment JJp di depannya. Dan itu semakin memperkuat analisisnya jika Jinyoung sebenarnya menyukai Jaebum begitupun sebaliknya, tapi dia ingin melupakan perasaan itu. Jika di lihat dari interaksinya memang seperti itu.

"kau kenapa Gyeom?" tanya Bambam.

"tak apa, aku hanya lelah." Yugyeom membuang mukanya agar tak melihat moment JJp.

"heol lelah. Kita hanya latihan vocal bukan dance." Bambam mencibir.

"Bam kita keluar saja, makan di luar. Bosan aku di sini." Ajak Yugyeom.

"assa ayooooo~. Manager hyung, aku dan Gyeom mau kencan dulu yah, sudah lama kita tidak jalan berdua. Nanti kita langsung pulang ke dorm." Bambam lalu menarik Yugyeom keluar. Dia sempat melihat Jinyoung lalu membuang mukanya lagi. "Jinyoung hyung melihat kita berdua kan?"

"biarkan saja. Toh sudah ada Jaebum hyung di sana."

"yakin sekali kau jika yang di sukai Jinyoung hyung itu Jaebum hyung." Bambam melirik Yugyeom, tapi Yugyeom hanya diam saja. 'dasar kalian berdua itu seperti anak kecil saja-_-' Bambam bermonolog.

.

.

.

 **Masa promosi winter album sudah selesai dan saat ini mereka mulai di hadapi untuk persiapan mini album selanjutnya. Jinyoung saat ini hanya bermalas malas di kamarnya sambil terus membolak balik kertas di tangannya.** _ **'jangan begadang. Kau selalu begdang akhir akhir ini'**_ **Dulu dia senang saat melihat tulisan itu. Tapi setelahnya dia merasa orang yang memberikan note itu tiba tiba menjauhinya dan seakan akan menghindarinya, dan berinteraksi jika memang di perlukan saja. Jinyoung terlalu memikirkan hal hal tak penting akhir akhir ini. Dan itu berhubungan dengan orang yang memberikan note itu.**

" **kau tau, aku seperti ini karena aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak tidak maksudku aku selalu memperhatikanmu, well itu karena kau adalah magnae kita jadi wajar jika aku memperhatikanmu. Astaga bukan itu, ya ampun ada apa denganku. Dasar maknae tak peka." Jinyoung kesal hanya karena kertas kecil yang ada di tangannya.**

 **Jinyoung akhirnya mau keluar kamar setelah seharian mengurung diri di kamar. Dia duduk di ruang tv bersama Bambam dan Mark. Matanya terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sepi.**

" **sepi. Yang lain kemana?" tanya Jinyoung.**

" **Jackson pergi dengan Amber nunna, 2jae tak usah kau tanya kemana mereka pergi, jika Gyeom setauku tadi dia pergi bersama Jungkook. Mungkin semuanya akan pulang malam, tapi Jaebum sepertinya akan menginap di rumahnya Youngjae." Jelas Mark sambil mengusap kepala Bambam. Jinyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.**

" **kalian berdua itu sama sama suka tapi kenapa tak ada yang saling jujur sih. Aku lelah harus pura pura tak tau apa apa." Tiba tiba Bambam bangun dan menatap Jinyoung.**

" **tak usahlah Bam. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk tau semuanya. Seperti ini juga tak apa." Gantian Jinyoung yang tidur di paha mark.**

" **hyung ikut aku keluar, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Tiba tiba ada yang menarik tangan Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang kaget hanya mematung dan menurut saja, dia tidak tau jika Yugyeom sudah datang saat Bambam mengungkapkan kekesalannya. "Mark hyung aku pamit."**

.

.

.

Yugyeom mengajak Jinyoung ke taman dekat apartment mereka. Tak lupa juga dia membawakan jaket untuk Jinyoung karena cuaca masih masuk musim dingin. Selama di taman tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Yugyeom yang mengajak Jinyoung pun tak berkata apa apa. Jinyoung yang sedari tadi menunggu pernyataan dan juga penjelasan kenapa tiba tiba menariknya keluar, mulai jengah dan bosan.

"jika tak ada yang ingin kau katakana lebih baik kita masuk saja. Ini masih musim dingin." Jinyoung berdiri bersiap melangkah menuju pintu masuk apartment.

"kenapa tak bilang? Kenapa Bambam yang tau semuanya."

"tak ada yang perlu tau tentang hal ini."

"tapi hyung yang lain juga tau."

"mereka tak tau apa apa."

"lagu mu untuk siapa?"

"aku hanya membuatnya saja"

"kau ingin melupakan semuanya?"

"tak ada yang perlu di lupakan."

"jika tak ada yang perlu di lupakan, kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"kau yang menghindariku duluan." Jinyoung memutar tubuhnya dan berteriak di depan Yugyeom.

"apa kau sakit hati selama ini?"

"tentu saja, karena aku masih punya hati."

"kenapa kau tak mencoba jujur pada dirimu sendiri?" Yugyeom mendekat.

"jujur dalam hal apa?"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tak pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

"ntahlah, mungkin melepaskanmu."

"kenapa?"

"untuk apa mempertahankan perasaan ini jika dia juga tak punya perasaan yang sama."

"kenapa kau pasrah sekali?" Yugyeom memeluk Jinyoung

"aku bukan pasrah, tapi aku biasa mengalah." Jinyoung hanya menerima pelukan Yugyeom.

"karena Jaebum hyung?"

"…"

"maaf hyung, aku tak bermaksud."

"itu sudah lama."

"kau punya aku sekarang." Yugyeom mendekap Jinyoung lebih erat.

"hmmm gomawo Gyeom."

"mulai sekarang teruslah bersamaku."

"…" Jinyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"berjanjilah padaku."

"apa?"

"tegur aku jika aku berbuat salah, marahi aku jika aku sudah keterlaluan dan ingatkan aku jika aku mulai melupakanmu." Yugyeom menatap Jinyoung lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Jinyoung. Hanya kecupan biasa untuk menyalurkan kehangatan dan juga rasa prustasi masing masing perasaan yang selama ini mereka pendam.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yang ini Park Jinyoung**

Yang Kim Yugyeom

Selesai

Peace out! Jjai~


End file.
